Dark Night of the Soul
by NyteKnight
Summary: Sequel to Beyond the Shadows. A missing child brings back memories of ancient and lost gods.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another thing I found. I have no intention at this time on finishing it. I may have written a bit more but the file is lost to the Twisting Nether.**

* * *

_1861 – Dakota Territory_

Little Elk skipped across the uneven prairie. The white trappers, the French as they called themselves, called this prairie Dakota Territory, but Little Elk knew it as Lakota land, the land of his ancestors. However, today, it was his playground. After much pestering, he finally persuaded his father to allow him to venture forth to the river. "With supervision of course," Little Elk thought as he looked back to his sister, Morning Star. The tribe needed food and Little Elk would catch enough fish to feed the entire tribe all winter. The little boy swelled with pride as he tramped down to the river's edge.

Morning Star watched her little brother. He fancied himself a grown man but he was hardly past a babe. While her brother fished, she made herself busy on the riverbanks gathering the herbs and medicines her people would need. The summer was harsh and winter was proving bad. There was little food and many of her people were dying of a disease unknown to them.

"Look look" Little Elk yelled as he held up the large fish caught in his trap. "It's the biggest one in the river." Morning Star shook her head. The fish was small, but so too was the boy. Little Elks yells of joy turned to screams of terror. Morning star looked up to see her brother taken away by Wakinyan – the thunderbird. The Gods had chosen her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Day - Toronto_

"Ms. Nelson please help me." Mrs. Red Cloud wrung her hands in worry as she spoke. "This is my granddaughter and son." Six days prior her son and granddaughter disappeared while hunting. Her son's body was found several hours later, picked cleaned by scavengers. Her granddaughter was still missing. Tribal authorities as well as state police had searched and found nothing. Tribal elders believed the child to be taken by a thunderbird, the Wakinyan in her native tongue. Lucy Red Cloud simply refused to believe her child had been taken by a mythological bird. Yet, something in her had to try Ms. Nelson's services. Peter Running Star had worked with her briefly before his death fighting a Windigo. Out of his memory, Mrs. Red Cloud was here. Out of desperation, she was hiring Ms. Nelson.

Vicki sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Mrs. Red Cloud, I understand your frustration but I don't have any jurisdiction in the states. The local authorities there will find your granddaughter." She hated turning down this woman, but these disappearances happened in Wyoming,

"Ms. Nelson, Peter Running Star was confident you'd help him kill the Windigo. He spoke highly of you." Mrs. Red Cloud was growing desperate. She had lost her son, she wasn't about to loose her granddaughter too.

Vicki turned away to face the window. Peter Running Star. She had failed him. The Windigo killed him and almost killed Henry. Henry. If she were going to take this case, would he go with her? She wasn't sure how he could travel. In a trunk of a car, she wondered. With her vision going, she didn't want to be alone in an unfamiliar location. She knew whom to ask.

"Alright Mrs. Red Cloud, I'll take the case, and if your granddaughter is out there, we'll find her." The look of relief on the woman's face was almost worth the hassle this case was going to bring.

* * *

_1788 - France_

"Marie what will Papa say?" Therese shrieked as her older sister, Kassandra Marie waded in the river, clad only in her chemise. Her gown lay carelessly thrown on the grass.

"He won't know because you won't tell him. Besides, would you rather be in Paris listening to the Comte du Barry complain about the smell and the heat? "Marie yelled back. Unlike her sister, she did exactly what she wanted, when she wanted and no one could tell her otherwise, not even her betrothed. Marie was indented for the nephew of the ruling king of Spain. Not that she cared. Therese wondered if her sister even realized she was engaged.

Marie wrung out the hem of her petticoat. The water felt good in the stifling heat of the summer. "Besides Therese, Papa won't know that we're not in Paris. He's too busy preparing for Monsieur Chevalier's arrival. The party is tomorrow. You might find a husband there." Marie good-naturedly teased her sister. Marie had been effectively sold off to a Spanish boor whom she'd never met, while Therese, only 15, was still un-betrothed.

"But Marie…"

Nyte smiled softly at that memory. She stood on the banks of the stream that ran through the property. Her pants were rolled up to her knees, not effective when the water was hip-deep on her. She had to go soon. Her charter flight was leaving soon for San Francisco. Butterfield and Butterfield were auctioning off pre-French Revolution artwork and assorted other stuff. Nyte was curious if anything was hers…or Terese's. Nyte hadn't thought of her sister in ages.

* * *

_Toronto_

Vicki looked around for her shoes, before throwing them into her suitcase. "Vicki?" Henry asked his voice distant over the phone. He was on a weeklong signing tour his publisher concocted. His books were selling good before, he didn't see how shuffling him through six different cities in a week would make them sell faster.

"Hmm? Oh as I was saying, her granddaughter is still missing. My flight leaves in the morning."  
"Are you going alone?" Henry asked, with a hint of jealousy in his voice as if he already knew the answer.

"Mike's going with me."

"I see." Henry's fears were confirmed. "Will he be able to get the time off?"

"His captain was more then glad to get rid of him for a week or two. He's been driving them up the wall." Vicki said light heartily as she finished packing.

"I see." Henry's response was muffled for a moment. The bookstore owner was ready to start the signing. "I have to go. Call me Victoria."


	3. Chapter 3

_Owl Creek Mountains, Wyoming_

Vicki looked up from her paperwork at the passing scenery. The sun was just setting behind the mountains, washing the valleys in hues of amethyst and gold. It was isolated country. Since they left Denver, the nearest international airport and arrived in Cody, something had been nagging Vicki. As the last of the sun's rays vanished from the horizon, Vicki knew what it was. Henry. He sounded hurt, angry when they spoke. She glanced to her watch and made a mental adjustment for the time zone change. She had an hour until sunset for him.

Mike kept himself focused on the road. "Are we going the right way?"

"South on the 120 till Cottonwood Creek. The Red Clouds live in the middle of nowhere. This looks like it." Vicki replied, her mind still elsewhere.

"Didn't that vampire live somewhere in Wyoming? The short one?" Mike already knew the answer. After she left Toronto a few months back, he called in some favors to friends in the US and got a dossier going on her. Place of residence Cottonwood Creek, Wyoming. Employer self-employed and the Hot Springs County sheriffs department as a police photographer. The rest was murky. According to the State Department, she was an orphan from St.-Die France and immigrated five years ago. Property records showed homes in half a dozen countries with dates spanning two centuries. Nevertheless, she was a vampire. And Mike did not trust her.

"Nyte? I'm not sure, I could ask Henry…" Vicki trailed off as Mike scowled. "Mrs. Red Cloud's son moved off the Wind River Indian Reservation two years ago. While they are not living on the reservation, they are still under jurisdiction of the tribe. Tribal elders are asking that local law enforcement not get involved in the case, but Mrs. Red Cloud says local ranchers are searching on their own."

"A kid lost in this territory? The kid could be anywhere?" Mike groused as he pulled the car off into the parking lot for the Cottonwood Creed Feed and General Store.

* * *

_San Francisco, California_

"Lot number 1811, Portrait of Archduchess Maria Antonia of Austria aged 12. Oil on Canvas. By Martin van Meytens. Opening bid 300. Do I have 300? 300. 325?"

Nyte sighed softly. Marie Antoinette's portrait. So far, this was the most interesting item in the auction. However, Nyte did not like her that much to purchase it. Not at that price for a sub-par painting that was only famous because the woman lost her head. Literally. If the dress she wore in the painting were up for sale, Nyte would not have hesitated. It was before Queen Marie's pannier stage. Nyte shuddered at the memory of having to wear pannier, or clothes hangers under the already ridiculously large skirt to make it stick out more. Big dress, itty-bitty person. It looked ridiculously then and hilariously so now. Nyte only wore them at court. At home, she threw fits to be allowed to wear her dress with a simple hoped petticoat.

* * *

_1788 - Alsace-Lorraine Region, France_

"Hurry up." Dona Marta hissed, throwing the dress over Marie's head. Marie had been down in the river again, by the mud on her under clothing. Silly girl. "Senor Chevalier has already arrived, and you are late."

"What does it matter Marta if I'm late." Marie replied, muffled by the layers of the skirt.

"What does it matter? Pfft." Marta growled, tugging hard on the lacings of the dress, drawing Marie's waist in smaller. "You know what this matters. The ball won't start until the family makes their arrival and the suitors are getting bored. Do you want any of them to leave before they see your sister?"

Nyte rolled her eyes, as she was dressed. Once again, things were about Therese and making a good match for her.

"There. Bonita." Marta was finally done and turned the mirror so Marie could see. The dressmaker had done a fine job. The dress was lavender, off the shoulder with a skirt with the right about of bounce, but without overdoing it. Marta had her ladies pull her hair up off her face. "Now go…" Marta shoed Marie out the door.

As Marie descended the stairs, she could hear the gossip. Lady Terese was eligible for marriage tonight. Marie was old news. Her betrothed was detained in Spain so at least she was free to mingle under the watchful eye of Dona Marta that was. The young men in the room paid little attention to her, except one. He had the most brilliant hazel eyes.

* * *

_Owl Creek Mountains, Wyoming_

"Peter Red Cloud's body was found in section three, upstream from his fishing gear. He didn't drown but was dragged there. We have three men teams in sections five through seven. I'd like you to join the search in section eight. We only have one man out there, our best tracker, but I'd like a few more eyes." Randy Stormcloud spoke, referring to the search grid on the map.

"Maybe I could stay here, and man the phones?" Vicki started. She hated this part. With her RP, her night vision was shot. She would be helpless out there but she was not about to admit that. She had gotten very good at skirting the issue and getting out of things without revealing she was half-blind.

Randy Stormcloud did not seem to hear her. "Ah. Axel." He gestured to the man that came through the front door wearing a black cowboy hat. "Your new search team. Mike Celluci and.."

"Vicki Nelson. We've met before Randy." Axel smiled at the two out-of-towners. "This make national news or somethin'?"

Vicki could not but help to smile at the demon. He had a way about him that made him easy to be around. The opposite of his wife. "Peter Red Cloud's mother hired me to search for her granddaughter." Vicki glanced around for Nyte, but did not see the petite redhead anywhere.

"She's out of state." Axel said, reading Vicki's thoughts by the expression on her face. "Now if you'd come with me, we'll get you saddled up. The terrain is fairly easy for a rider.

* * *

_1888 – Vancouver Island_

Quesalid watched as Tseiqami beat his massive wings and headed out to see. Tseiqami was Lord of the Winter Dance, enemy to the God of the Sea. The massive bird-god headed out to see to battle, bringing thunder and rain to the island.

Raising his voice, Quesalid chanted praising Tseiqami for victory and the blessings brought to the Kwakwaka'wakw people.

* * *

_Winnipeg, Canada_

Henry flashed the young woman his best smile. She had all but lain across the signing table, giving him view of her ample blessings. Tempting, but not for what she had in mind. All night his mind kept wandering back to Vicki out with Mike. He should be there helping her. After all, she asked him to take a more active roll in her cases.

A shadow fell over him and Henry looked up to the next person in line. He was old, face well lined in wrinkles. Indian, a shaman by the necklace. The man opened his mouth to speak. A bird's cry echoed through the bookstore. Henry wheeled around, but the man was gone. In his place was a nerdy young man, clutching his graphic novel with a shaking hand. "Um Mr. Fitzroy?"

Henry shook his head, "I'm sorry." He took the novel and signed, before standing up. "Brenda, cancel everything." He said as he grabbed his coat from his chair and left in a rush, leaving his editor to deal with the throng of upset customers.


	4. Chapter 4

_Owl Creek Mountains, Wyoming_  
Alexandria Red Cloud drew her legs closer to her body to ward off the cold. She wanted her mommy and her daddy. She was hungry and needed to go to the bathroom. She looked over to the birdman. Her grandmother called him "animiki." He stood at the entrance of the cave and just watched. Alexandria laid her head down on her knees and cried.

* * *

Axel led Mike and Vicki to where his truck and horse trailer were parked. Besides it, three horses stood saddled and waiting. Vicki stopped up short seeing the horses. "You want me to ride one of those?" Living in the city, she hardly even saw horses, let alone ridden one. She shook her head. No way.

"That's why you're riding Firefeet." Axel gestured to the regal grey palfrey that was eying the demon with a curious look. "Fire's a bit on the older side and well broken in. Perfect trail horse."

Mike looked at the horse, the back to Vicki. Vicki was blind already without any lights, and now this…thing…wanted Vicki to ride a horse into the darkness. "Vick, if you want to stay here," he started, trying to give Vicki a way out.

Vicki never let him finish that sentence. She knew Mike was going to suggest she sit this one out because of her vision. She was going blind but she was not helpless. Not yet. She grabbed the saddle horn and pulled herself up into the saddle. "I'm a fast learner."

As Axel leaned in to adjust the stirrups and reins, he whispered low, as for Mike not to overhear, "Horses have better night vision then humans. She'll guide you just fine." He straitened up and patted the horse on the neck. Vicki still seemed weary but a bit more on the confident side. Axel was not sure if she was going with them because she wanted to or because she had to prove her abilities over her blindness. It did not matter either way. The horse was able to do the work for the both of them.

"Now you," he turned to Mike. "Saddle up." He pointed to one of the Quarter Horses.

* * *

Henry drove in silence. He managed to find a rental agency open and headed out into the territory of another vampire. While his own territory was limited to central Toronto, he did not know how far Nyte had claimed. If she were angry, she would have full right to be. He was not here to usurp her territory or destroy the life she had made, he was Vicki's work partner, and there was a case that needed to be solved.  
A dark shape blotted out the silver of moon for a moment. Henry could make out a large winged beast. Not quite a bird but bird-like. Every culture had its own myths and crytozoological creatures. In England, Old Shuck was the local favorite. The native peoples had their Thunderbird.

* * *

_East Anglia, England, 1577_  
The former Duke of Richmond and Summerset bowed his head in prayer. The sun had set just in time for him to join evening service. Having been a vampire for several years now, Henry could not simply forget his obligations to his faith. A commotion from outside caused his head to jerk up. Suddenly a large black down appeared in the church and ran down the nave much to the surprise of the congregation. "Demon, Devil" they shrieked. Outside the sky was thundering. An ominous sign of the work of the Devil to be sure.

By the time, the rampage was over, two people were dead, and the Demon-Dog had left strange scorch marks on the church doors. Flustered, the Reverend prayed for God's mercy, sure the dog was a sign the end of time was near.

* * *

_Owl Creek Mountains, Wyoming_  
As they rode the trail, shining lights into the dense brush and calling the child's name, Vicki felt more comfortable on the horse. Axel was right, she was an excellent trail horse, making her way on the rough trail with little guiding from Vicki. "What kind of horse is she?" Vicki asked as they rode.

Axel did not glance back, "Andalusian. Ancient breed, used as cavalry mounts by the Greeks and the Romans. Nyte breeds them and Lippizzans for show jumping and dressage. Firefeet use to be her old riding horse, till she started going lame and Nyte retired her."

"What is it you do?" Mike asked curious. He had some information on Nyte. Basics with large gaps but he had an idea of what her public life was. Axel, however, was a blank slate. Other then a property deed and a few financial records, he could not find anything.

"Jack-of-all-trades mostly. Lately it's been ranching and horse breeding. Quarters and Morgans, while Nyte's been handling the Spanish horses. She's been trying to get a stock of Friesians going too." Axel knew the question was the start of a fishing expedition. The man was good, but Axel was better at deflecting questions. "Ever seen one of those? Black Belgian draft horse that stands about 5 1/2 feet at the shoulder. They're mostly show horses but I've been working them into ranching. Really keeps the cows in line." And with that, Detective Celluci's questions were deflected without him even realizing.

* * *

_Five Days Earlier_  
John Red Cloud laughed as he watched his three-year-old daughter played in the river. She shrieked with joy and pointed to the trout. John was only a few years older when his father and tribal elder took him into the woods for a weeklong bonding rite. Years later, John made the same journey into the mountains alone on his quest to become a man. Alexandria as a girl child was not expected to undergo that same rite, but John wanted to share the love of the country with his daughter.

A sound like a thousand drumbeats sounded. John felt the whoosh of air push down on him. He looked to see the Animiki, the thunderbird grab his daughter. Blinded by the urge to protect his child, John ran at the God, with a stick in hand. He was not going to let his daughter be taken.

* * *

_Present Day_  
Axel paused his horse and looked to the sky. They had been out about four hours and the night was getting colder. Glancing back to his two charges, he made his decision. "Alright, we'll head back and you two can start again in the morning with the rest of the teams." He was frustrated they had not found anything but after searching now for over a week, Axel knew if the did find anything, it would be a corpse. Still he owed John Red Cloud more then that. His little girl was out there and if it helped Lucy make peace, Axel would search until the body was found. Nyte would join him when she returned, but she was still in San Francisco for at least two more days.

They rode back in silence, the full weight of the fruitless search hitting them. Both Vicki and Mike were cops. They knew the likelihood of finding a missing persons decreased as time went on, added to the near freezing temperatures at night. Axel slowed his horse once more, sniffing the wind. He thought he heard something but whatever it was, it was upwind. He tensed, shifting in the saddle. He could hear the rider. The horse was going at a canter and by the sound of the shoes hitting the ground; Axel knew it was not a horse breed for ranching. He quieted his horse. Judging by the sounds, the rider would break through the trees right in front of him.

Mike narrowed his eyes as Axel paused. Then he heard it, another rider on the trail. The trees to his right snapped and a dark black horse and rider crashed through them, heading right for them. Vicki jumped hearing the sounds; though in the darkness she could barely make out her hand in front of her, let alone anything else. Her mount, however remained calm.

"Jes…" Axel swore as the weight of the horse's shoulder crashed into his leg. He was off by a few feet it would seem. The other rider struggled with keeping her horse from rearing up in fright. Seems she had misjudged as well. After a few seconds, the Andalusian stallion calmed and was back under Nyte's control.

Nyte swore under her breath in a litany of several languages. She had not planned on running into Axel at full speed and she had not planned on him having company.

"Jesus H. Christ woman" Mike swore, his heart still racing. "Are you completely crazy?"

Nyte narrowed her eyes and did not answer. The detective would not like the answer. Axel decided to cut her off at the pass and jumped in on the recent developments on the missing child.

Nyte rode in irritated silence as her husband brought her up to speed. She listened politely but she was far from being altruistic. In fact, Nyte was not paying any attention to Axel at all.

Her mind was elsewhere. Lot number 2511 was an antique steamer trunk, contents sold unseen. She recognized it at once. It was the trunk she brought with her from England. Nyte was born in France, but educated abroad as was most nobles of power in that age were. She returned when she reached debutante age and was launched on high Parisian society. When Nyte fled one step ahead of the Reign of Terror, she left her possessions behind. She was dead after all. The trunk would be delivered in a few hours.

"The Elders believe it's a Thunderbird….Marie?" Axel noticed the far off look in his wife's eyes.

Nyte blinked and returned to the present. "Marie Delex," she said suddenly.

"Who?" Celluci asked speaking for the first time since Nyte joined them.

Nyte looked over her shoulder at the Italian copy with a pitying look in her eye. She mumbled something under her breath. Axel shot her an irritated look. Nyte was not going to start a fight, not here, not now. He could sense a change in her – something at the auction had set her off.

"Marie Delex. 5-years-old. Carried off by a large bird in 1838 Switzerland. Found her body two months later, mutilated. 1878, Missouri, 8-year-old boy was taken and dropped to his death. 1985 in West Virginia, same thing happened to a ten-year-old. All taken by a very large bird."

"And you think it's the same creature?" Vicki asked. Since meeting Henry, she started to look closely at Folklore. Folk tales often had a bit of truth in them.

"Could be. In all cases, it was a large bird. Either mass hysteria or a Thunderbird. Someone pissed off one of the local protector spirits of the Lakota." Nyte seemed almost concerned and interested…almost.

"CR Developments is building that shopping mall down near the lake," Axel added.

"That would do it," Vicki added. Things were strangely starting to make sense to her.

Nyte suddenly stopped her horse and sat up strait, sniffing the air. Frowning, she said, "Storm front coming." And with that, she pulled the reins sharply to the left and soon disappeared into the treeline.

Axel shook his head, hoping the distraction of the storm would return Nyte to her usual mood. He felt the stirring of cold air earlier and now the wind settled in the pit of his stomach. A passing storm would not bode will for the survival of Lucy's granddaughter. "Com' on, we need to get in before the snow starts blowing." Axel headed up the trail. He could see the lights of home just ahead.

* * *

Henry could feel the storm coming. The wards Nyte and her husband placed around the house rankled him. His beast screamed at him to fight. This was another's territory. He could not sense the diminutive vampire, but that did not reassure him. The entire ranch screamed at him to leave.

Henry turned hearing three riders coming from the trees. Three riders and three heartbeats.

He leaned back against his car and waited for Vicki. The sight of her on a horse was more then enough to bring a smile to his face.

* * *

The God looked out over his domain. The seasons were turning. The dawn would bring snow. He spread his wings and took to the sky.


End file.
